


【鹿櫻】兩個謊言一句真話 - Two Lies and A Truth

by MissRose852



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Two Lies and A Truth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Summary: 發動嘴遁的鳴人 —— 比新年時的三姑六婆更可怕的存在另一邊櫻：孩子什麼的隨緣吧（男生的話要叫鹿什麼呢）鹿：對，隨緣（女生的話要和櫻一樣以花起名）
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 4





	【鹿櫻】兩個謊言一句真話 - Two Lies and A Truth

➣私設多  
➣婚後設定  
➣一發完結甜短篇  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

Two Lies And A Truth  
兩個謊言 一句真話

木葉村，還未到破曉時分，街道上一遍寂靜。

奈良族地中其中一座宅第卻傳出微弱的鬧鐘聲。

鹿丸在鬧鐘響起第一聲後就伸手把它關掉，揉了揉眼睛，抱緊身旁還熟睡著的妻子，鹿丸在她的頭頂上落下一吻，輕聲道：「櫻，四點了。」

櫻皺起眉頭，臉在鹿丸的頸側蹭了蹭，發出一連串不滿的咕嚕聲。

鹿丸輕笑，左手在櫻的肩膀上安慰地揉了揉「中午我買紅豆湯去找你，吃飽就可以回家補眠。」

櫻無奈地點頭，又磨蹭了一會後說：「老公，兩個謊言一句真話。」

鹿丸聽到那聲老公忍不住心跳加速起來，他們新婚數月，他還會被這種充滿愛意親密的稱呼弄得臉紅耳熱，懷裡的小女人卻已經習慣了。

「我今天請了假要在家耍廢一整天。」

「我現在覺得精力充沛可以和你大戰十回。」

「我覺得這種天未亮就要上班的時候要有一杯甜牛奶我才能撐得下去。」

這種兩個謊言一句真話的遊戲最近在年輕人間很受歡迎，鹿丸對這些遊戲無感，但櫻每次都會把心聲反著說出來當作謊言，這點實在是可愛得讓他忍俊不禁。

鹿丸輕笑「知道啦。快點起床梳洗了。」

說完鹿丸就利落起床，順手開了床頭的小夜燈免得她起來時迷迷糊糊地撞到。

深夜時分特別寒冷，鹿丸遞給櫻一件外套，櫻接過乖乖穿上。

拿出鍋子洗乾淨，倒入牛奶，小火加熱至微暖時加入小半匙蜜糖。

大概只有他和井野知道，櫻成年後口味變得不那麼嗜甜了，她還是喜歡甜食，但多半只在累的時候才吃點調劑心情。

關掉火，把熱牛奶倒進杯子，剛好櫻就走進廚房裡，揉著後腰打著哈欠接過鹿丸手裡的杯子，道謝後吹涼了點喝了口，一臉滿足地閉眼倚在鹿丸肩上「現在我才覺得精神了點。」

「真不知道為什麼我還覺得這麼累，明明睡了有八個小時啊。而且腰好酸，整個人都沒什麼力氣。」

鹿丸心裡數了數，有了點頭緒「你的經期快到了吧。」

櫻聞言看向月曆，皺了皺眉想著些什麼，又摸了摸下腹「真的耶，我都沒留意到⋯」

「那你得多穿點，不然你又得痛，而且這種時候最容易著涼。」

櫻笑笑，在鹿丸下巴上吻了下「知道了老公大人，回去睡吧我喝完就去上班了，你還可以再睡個兩三個小時吧。」

摸了摸她的臉頰，確定她夠暖和後鹿丸吻上她的嘴唇，溫柔地輕啜細吻，又在她額上留下一吻「中午我去找你。」

櫻點點頭，又在鹿丸唇上吻了下，有點心疼的說「快去睡吧，不用擔心我。」

回到床上，沒了妻子在旁一個人睡總覺得有點不舒服，但想到待會還有一堆工作要處理，鹿丸還是盡可能地多睡了會。

∞

「然後她突然說要吃醬油味蛋糕，我唯有出門去找。」

手裡分類著文件的動作不停，鳴人繼續抱怨道「我還被便利店的職員取笑說從沒聽過醬油味蛋糕！」

鹿丸無視他繼續處理著手中的文件，卡卡西倒是敷衍地說著鳴人真是好丈夫的廢話，但似乎也沒分太多神去留心聽鳴人說的話。

見辦公室內其餘兩人都沒有理會他的打算，鳴人一把推開面前的文件，大聲抱怨道：「什麼啊你們兩個也太冷淡了吧！好像我們只是共事關係似的！」

這次卡卡西直接無視了鳴人，對他的突然爆發習以為常，鹿丸嘆了口氣，為了有個平靜的工作環境而安慰鳴人道：「我說啊，鳴人，先不說現在是工作時間，我們之中只有你的妻子目前懷孕中，你要我們給你什麼反應。」

鳴人一副被嗆得無話可說又極度不忿的樣子，咬牙切齒地咕嚕著說了些什麼，把快要衝口而出的話吞進肚子裡，換了個話題「說起來，鹿丸，你和櫻醬有打算要孩子嗎？我好想我的孩子能和櫻醬的孩子分到同一班啊！」

鹿丸輕嘖一聲，鳴人作為下任火影候補已經修行了快一年，但還是學不會說話要看時間地點，小心隔牆有耳，總是忘記自己日向女婿的身份說些和櫻過分親密的話，在心中默默記下要再和鳴人說一遍親疏有別的問題，鹿丸隨口答道：「隨緣吧。我們沒有特別計劃這些。」

「咦——！為什麼？同期中已經結婚的好像就剩你們還未有孩子啊！」

的確，雛田已經懷孕八個月。丁次的妻子也已經懷孕三個月，井野也已經在安排工作交接打算今年內懷孕生子，鹿丸也知道要繼承豬鹿蝶的話今年是最理想的生子時機。

他和櫻並不抗拒孩子這件事，兩人其實都想要孩子，最理想有兩個，但他們都覺得順其自然就好，不用著急。

但這些事是夫妻兩人的私事，鹿丸不打算跟任何人解釋「不為什麼。」

鳴人一臉還想繼續囉嗦的樣子，卡卡西及時遞給他一疊文件讓他送去醫療部，幫了鹿丸一把。

辦公室終於回歸寧靜，鹿丸鬆了口氣，向卡卡西點了點頭以示感謝，重新習中在工作上。

∞

午飯時間，就算醫院內也傳出一陣陣的飯香，蓋過了平時的消毒水及藥味。

走到櫻的辦公室前敲了敲門，裡面的人有氣無力地應了聲，鹿丸一打開門就看見櫻整個人無力地癱軟在椅子裡，看到是鹿丸放鬆下來閉目養神。

鹿丸把手裡的午餐和甜點放在辦公桌上，走到櫻的椅子前蹲下，心疼地把雙手放在櫻的臉頰旁，把她的頭髮撥到耳後，大拇指在太陽穴上輕柔地按摩著「吃完飯就回家休息吧，今天你的班是到下午一點對吧。」

櫻點頭，在鹿丸的按摩下昏昏欲睡，但半響後還是睜開眼睛，拉著鹿丸坐下打開餐盒，看到是清淡的蕎麥麵後鬆了口氣。

「我就想那麼早起你應該已經很累沒什麼胃口了，就買了山藥泥蕎麥麵，多少吃點吧，我還買了紅豆湯。」

櫻聞言心中一陣暖意流過，為鹿丸的貼心感動得眼框一紅，側身抱住鹿丸「老公你對我真好，謝謝你⋯我真的好幸福啊⋯我好愛你⋯」

鹿丸被櫻突然的告白弄得面紅耳熱，伸手回抱住妻子「傻瓜，你是我的妻子，我當然要對你好要照顧你。」說完抬起她的下巴正想吻向她卻發現櫻滿臉淚水。

「怎麼了？怎麼哭了？哪裡不舒服嗎？還是發生什麼事了？」

櫻被鹿丸緊張的舉動逗得一笑「什麼事都沒有，我只是覺得我真的太幸福了。」

嘆了口氣，鹿丸拿過紙巾輕輕擦拭過櫻臉上的淚水「你現在才知道哦。沒有人比我更疼愛你了。」

櫻開玩笑地打了鹿丸一下，鹿丸笑說：「好了，你真的沒事？怎麼突然那麼撒嬌又突然哭了起來。」

櫻轉過身，把山藥泥沾到蕎麥麵上，再沾上沾麵汁「沒事啦，我還能瞞著你什麼嗎。」

鹿丸定睛看著櫻，想著她大概是經期前情緒波動較大而已，卻又有點心緒不寧。

「我知道我很漂亮，但你可以今晚再慢慢欣賞，你再不吃飯午飯時間要過了哦。」

低笑一聲，鹿丸吻在她的臉上，決定今晚再邊’欣賞’他的妻子邊研究她究竟怎麼了。

邊吃飯鹿丸說起早上鳴人發起脾氣的事，櫻無奈地說鳴人也在她那裡抱怨了好一會才走，她差點就忍不住要揍他了。

想了想又改口給他說好話「大概第一次當父親他的壓力很大。」

突然櫻生硬地轉換話題「老公，兩個謊言一句真話。」

「我覺得我需要減肥。」

「我討厭小孩子。」

「我⋯我⋯」

鹿丸停下手上吃飯的動作，轉頭望向櫻，她在他面前從來不會像這樣欲言又止。

櫻滿臉通紅，雙手握在一起放在膝上拇指上下交纏著，眼睛看向鹿丸時發現他已經在注視著她，立即緊張地轉過頭避開他的目光。

「我吃不下了，只想喝紅豆湯。」

說完她洩了氣地駝了背，咬著唇默默看向還未打開的紅豆丸子湯。

依照櫻的習慣，通常頭兩個是她反著說出口的心聲，或者說，是’謊言’，最後一個是真話。

也就是說她覺得她太瘦了需要增肥，她喜歡小孩子，而最後一個明顯不是她想說的話。

鹿丸一閃而過明白了什麼，看向櫻溫柔一笑，拿過紅豆湯打開蓋子，確定溫度剛好不會太燙後放在她手裡「你想吃什麼就吃什麼，你想怎樣我都支持你，我就只想要你開心。」

櫻猛地轉過頭看著鹿丸，咬著唇眼睛一紅似乎又要哭出來，看到鹿丸滿是寵溺愛意的眼神笑著低頭喝了口紅豆湯「我今晚煮你喜歡的味噌煮鯖魚，不準加班哦。」

鹿丸吻了吻她的唇角「了解，老婆大人。」

櫻聞言臉紅得連耳朵脖子都染上一片赤色。

∞

「回來得真快啊，我以為你會先送櫻回家呢。」

「她說還有些文件要處理。」說著把食盒放在卡卡西面前「她讓我給你買的，說讓你改天有空來我們家吃飯。」

卡卡西打開食盒，看著面前的秋刀魚定食，一臉感動「果然還是女學生好啊，還會記著勤苦的老師。」

鹿丸不置可否，看向鳴人空著的位置嘆氣「這傢伙去哪了⋯下午還有會議要開啊。」

卡卡西滿足地雙手合十默道’我吃飽了’才回答鹿丸「大概去給雛田買零食了吧，我聽說他在找鹽味大福。」

鹿丸滿頭黑線地在心中給鳴人默念聲辛苦了，回頭發現卡卡西已經把飯吃完還整齊地收好了食盒，嘴角抽了抽，要是櫻在肯定會說教他吃飯要細嚼慢咽。

搖搖頭，鹿丸回到自己的位置上，翻了翻桌上的月曆，心中算了算「六代目，我想在十月尾到十二月尾這兩個月請假，到時我會安排好人手接替我的。」

卡卡西抬頭看向鹿丸，眼中精光一閃，有點激動「十一月⋯？」

「假如真的忙不過來我會來幫忙的，但我絕不加班。」

「兩個月的確太長，但麻煩你酌情處理一下了，起碼十月尾至十一月尾希望你能批准。」

鹿丸腦中快速思考著這幾個月增加的待辦事項，要買的東西，要學的東西，抓了抓頭笑著說：「真是個大麻煩啊。」

卡卡西在旁笑著點點頭「是個大責任啊。別擔心，我會盡力配合的。」

鹿丸感激地朝卡卡西道謝「能先拜托你保守秘密嗎？她其實還未告訴我，大概是今天上午才發現的。」

「當然。今天你早點下班吧，她一定很坐立不安，想著要怎樣告訴你。」

「啊⋯謝謝了。」

∞

「我回來了。」

鹿丸在玄關才剛脫下鞋子，櫻已經小跑過來從後抱住他「歡迎回家。」

回過身抱住櫻的腰，鹿丸低頭吻向櫻，伸出舌頭舔過她的雙唇，輕咬了口下唇再把她含進嘴裡溫柔地吸吮著，右手向上放在她的背上，微微施力把她上身輕壓在他胸膛上。

沒錯了，以他對她的熟悉程度，他很肯定，她的雙乳比平時更漲更大。

左手摸向她的腰肢，還是一樣纖細，掌下的觸感是長期鍛練練出的肌肉，但似乎，似乎比起平時更柔軟了點。

「晚飯已經準備好了，還有熱好的日本酒，快去梳洗一下吃飯吧。」櫻說完不等鹿丸回應就快步小跑回廚房。

控制不住地笑起來，鹿丸有些心跳加速，也快步回房換了身衣服，洗了個面洗了手就走到廚房，看著櫻的背影，期待和興奮充斥著鹿丸的心。

櫻關掉爐火，把湯裝進碗裡。

「我今天遞交了申請轉到門診部，獲批的話我之後就會定時朝九晚五上班，不用再輪班工作。」

另一邊的味噌煮鯖魚散發著香氣，但鹿丸無法分神去留意它。

「今天的鯖魚很新鮮哦，這次可是我的自信之作，你要好好享受，我可能有段時間都無法煮給你吃了。」

她轉過身，和今天日間時疲憊的神色不同，她臉色紅潤，湖水般碧綠的眼睛閃著亮光，嘴角帶著幸福的笑容，鹿丸看著忍不住笑起來。

「我懷孕了。」

鹿丸眼框一熱，他感覺到自己呼吸突然加快，嘴角扯開的笑容一定傻透了，連櫻都忍不住笑出聲來，他剛張嘴想說話就被自己的口水嗆到，輕咳幾聲，有什麼突然流過他的臉，他胡亂地擦過他的臉，抬頭看向他的妻子。

肚子裡懷著他們的孩子的他的妻子。

又哭又笑，臉蛋和鼻子紅得可愛的他的妻子。

鹿丸笑出聲「我猜不出哪個是真話呢。」

櫻大力打了鹿丸肩膀一下，他痛叫一聲，惹得櫻笑得更開心了。

鹿丸揉著自己肩膀，感覺自己不常有表情的臉已經笑到有點抽著抽著痛。

鹿丸上前一把把櫻抱進懷裡，用力吻上她的唇「謝謝⋯謝謝你⋯櫻⋯我愛你⋯」

櫻不停點著頭，嘴裡不時發出喜極而泣的嗚咽聲「我也愛你⋯老公⋯鹿丸，我愛你。」

鹿丸撫上櫻的小腹「還有你，小東西。」

「我想過了，假如你是女生，就叫芙蓉。」

櫻笑出聲「是男生的話，就叫鹿郎。」

他們相視而笑，感覺他們的世界在此完整

從靈魂深處，感到完滿。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 發動嘴遁的鳴人 —— 比新年時的三姑六婆更可怕的存在
> 
> 另一邊  
> 櫻：孩子什麼的隨緣吧（男生的話要叫鹿什麼呢）  
> 鹿：對，隨緣（女生的話要和櫻一樣以花起名）


End file.
